


Welcome to Currahee Hospital (Hiatus)

by Leeteukkielover



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeteukkielover/pseuds/Leeteukkielover
Summary: The journey of Dr.'s Roe, Sledge & Webster as they not only deal with work, but their crazy friends and eventual relationships. Follows through the views of all 3 main characters through 3rd p.o.v. {Hospital Au}





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilove2dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilove2dance/gifts), [alexpenkala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpenkala/gifts).



> I mean no disrespect to any of these people in real life. This is just based off of the characters from the series of Band of Brothers & The Pacific. No Beta!

Eugene, Roe  
Standing in front of his new hospital, Eugene Roe was quite nervous about starting here. He had worked in Louisiana since he had graduated, but was offered a new position; that paid double; at Currahee Hospital. It was a big change going from his home state of Louisiana to the coast of California, but it was welcomed. Gene had wanted something new in his boring life and this was just the decision to help. Gene took in a deep breath before heading inside the new pristine looking hospital. Gene had to stop himself from gawking, but this hospital was the most beautiful facility he had ever since. Everything was state of the art and so freaking clean. “Excuse me, but do you need some help” a voice came from behind him. Gene turned around and made eye contact with a tall red head with a soft smile upon his lips. “yeah, I’m Eugene Roe… the new ER surgeon” Gene replied. The red head sighed in relief and shook Genes hand. “Richard Winters or Dick, I’m the other ER surgeon” Winters said.  
Gene smiled and looked around as more workers started flooding through the doors. “I’m glad you’re here! Our other ER surgeon Dike quit on us suddenly so I’m the only one handling things” Winters said softly. Gene nodded his head and was glad that he could be helpful even before he got to work. “Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you your locker, a quick tour and then you can start your shift” Winters explained as they started walking. Gene followed and smiled when Winters opened his locker and gave him some scrubs, a name tag and a few medical tools to carry along. “Now everything is pretty spaced out, but I should probably give you this list of everyone who works in our building” Winters started and took out a list. The list read:

BUILDING 1 

NAMES POSITIONS  
ROMUS, BURGIN Pediatrician  
LYNN, COMPTON Respiratory Therapist  
CHARLES, GRANT Brain Surgeon  
WILLIAM, GUARNERE DMS(Ultrasounds/Sonograms)  
EDWARD, HEFFRON Pharmacy Technician  
DONALD, HOOBLER Medical Assistant  
JOSEPH, LIEBGOTT MRI Technician (Brain x-ray)  
CARWOOD, LIPTON Head Nurse  
GEORGE, LUZ Nurse  
DONALD, MALARKEY Lab Technician  
JOHNNY, MARTIN Pharmacy Technician  
WARREN, MUCK Lab Technician  
LEWIS, NIXON Therapy (Alcoholism)  
ALEX, PENKALA Lab Technician  
FRANK, PERCONTE Nurse  
DARREL, POWERS Medical Assistant  
DENVER, RANDLEMAN Radiology Technician (x-ray)  
EUGENE, ROE Trauma Surgeon (ER)  
MERRIELL, SHELTON Nurse  
WAYNE, SISK Physical Therapist  
EUGENE, SLEDGE Anesthesiologist  
RONALD, SPEIRS Physical Therapist  
FLOYD, TALBERT Pharmacy Technician  
JOSEPH, TOYE Pediatrician  
DAVID, WEBSTER Therapist (Family)  
HARRY, WELSH Pharmacist  
RICHARD, WINTERS Trauma Surgeon (ER) 

“Wow and these people really work in just our build” Gene questioned. Winters smiled and nodded his head before letting Gene start his shift. Gene was excited to finally have control back into his hands and do what he was taught. Gene always knew he was meant to be a doctor and help people, but it was nice when his patients thanked him. Gene looked over the list once more, but lying it in his locker and making his way to the ER. Hopefully, things would go smoothly and he could impress some of his coworkers with his competence. 

 

David, Webster  
“Can you believe that he said that to me” Web said rolling his eyes. Lipton gave Web a soft look before rubbing his back soothingly. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to be rude” Lipton said while looking at the young therapist. Web sighed and rolled his neck in annoyance as he thought back to earlier today. It wasn’t like it was his first day here, but man did Liebgott get under his skin. All Web was doing was standing in front of his office while a male patient was flirting it up with him. Once the patient had left; mostly due to Webs disinterest; Liebgott came up and started yelling at him. All Web could remember was that he was yelling about being too easy and accepting attention from anyone.  
“Geez, it’s not like I was flirting back or anything… was the heck is his problem” Web huffed and took a sip of his coffee. Lipton smiled in sympathy before getting up and checking his watch. “Well I’d love to continue on with our talk, but sadly my shift is about to start back up again in 5 minutes” Lipton said before walking off. Web finished his coffee quickly before checking his watch and knew that he also had an appointment in 20 minutes. Web slowly got up and started making his way to his office. Sadly, the MRI station was across from not only his office, but also Nixon’s office. That also meant that he would have to walk through the battlefield to get into his office.  
That battlefield was known to everyone as the hot zone for himself and Liebgott to get into a huge argument. There had not been one encounter of when the two of them did not fight. It was usually Liebgott that would start the fight though and go on about trivial things that no one in their sane mind would even consider fighting about. Web stopped two steps short of the MRI entrance and looked around for Liebgott. Web silently cheered in happiness when he heard only silence. He slowly started walking, but froze as he heard talking in the distance. He quickly ran into his office and slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back again the door; trying to catch his breath; and peaked a little through the blinds. How long would he have to fear going to his office and how long would the fighting between himself and Liebgott would go on.

 

Eugene, Sledge  
“So is Snafu still checking you out and throwing out sleazy remarks” Burgie asked. Sledge rubbed his temples and sighed when he thought about the Cajun nurse that would flirt with him at every chance he got. Now Sledge was flattered that someone took interest in him, but Snafu was well…. abrasive and straight forward. Snafu would make a quick comment and it left Sledge blushing for hours on end. “Of course, but it’s the most annoying thing in the world” Sledge replied with a soft blush. Burgie laughed and shook his head when he thought about the two together. They were really a sight and it was even better if you would eat and watch the show that was Snafu and Sledge. “Aw how cute Sledgehammer actually likes Snafu’s advances” Burgie teased and ducked out of the way of Sledges fist.  
“I have to get to work, Grant needs me while he does his surgery today at 3 and there’s a lot of prep work that I have to do” Sledge said before waving goodbye and heading towards the Surgery section of the building. Even though he wasn’t the one doing the surgery, being an anesthesiologist was hard work that took full concentration. Sledge took a lot of pride in his work and he always made sure that he was the best at his job. He didn’t know how many times he had seen someone die during surgery and no matter how many times he’s seen it…. It never got any easier. He hated when he lost of patient, but that was a part of working for the ER especially on the worst cases possible.  
“Well well.. if it isn’t my favorite person, Sledgehammer” Snafu’s voice came from behind him. Sledge slowly turned around and he have Snafu a small smile. “Snafu, it’s so nice to see you…for the 3rd time today” Sledge said. Snafu smiled and looked around at the few stray people that were walking around them. “Aw come on, you know I need my triple dose of Sledgehammer each day or else I might go crazy” Snafu replied with a wink. Sledge rolled his eyes, before nodding his head and started to walk away. “That’s okay Sledgehammer I’ll see you again tomorrow and thanks for the great view” Snafu yelled from behind. Sledge rolled his eyes once more and continued to make his way to Surgery. He didn’t respond to Snafu’s flirting, but he didn’t exactly want it to go away either.


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorts of our 3 main couples and the blossoming love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments! It really means a lot to me :D

Eugene, Roe  
Gene had only been working in the ER for 2 weeks now, but man did he love his job. It was hard seeing the emergency patients, but it was also rewarding when it came to saving lives. Gene had always been told that he had a special touch, but he had never seen what others said. Gene cleaned his hands once more before deciding that he would really take his deserved break. He made his way through the halls and took a few seconds to remember where the staff longue was. He finally arrived 3 minutes later and sighed in relief as he took a sip of his hot coffee. He really shouldn’t be drinking this stuff, but with his 10+ hour shifts… how else was he supposed to make it through. Gene finally took a seat and closed his eyes, trying to relax for the 10-minute break he was enjoying. “Heffron, how could you let Luz cheat you out of 50$” A heavily accented voice came from behind Gene.  
Gene’s eyes slowly opened and he glanced out of the corner of his eye. He saw one dark hair man lecturing a shorter red head. He tried not to laugh into his coffee, but the red heads facial expression of denial was just the funniest thing in the world. Gene coughed and looked away as the red heads’ eyes met with his own. Gene bit his bottom and he looked anywhere else other than in their direction. He really didn’t want any trouble because he had been eavesdropping, especially when this was only his 3rd week. “Excuse me, are you knew here” A different voice; with the same accent as the first; asked. Gene looked up and his eyes were now connected with the red heads. “Um, yeah I’m the new ER surgeon… I just started 2 weeks ago,” Gene answered softly. The red head nodded with a big smiled before motioning to the seat in front of Gene. Gene nodded in acceptance and continued to stare at the handsome man as he took a seat.   
“I’m Edward Heffron, but everyone calls me Babe” Babe said and moved his hand out for Gene to shake. Gene stared at the others hand in hesitation, before shaking it gently. Babe smiled happily and the two stayed still; hands still together; as they stared at each other in curiosity. He was finally brought back to earth when his wrist watch started beeping. He gasped and looked down at his watch and knew that he was needed back in the ER. “I’m sorry, it was nice meeting you, but I really need to get back to work” Gene said standing up to throw away his coffee cup. Babe followed Gene as he threw away his trash and the two made their way to the entrance. “Well it was nice meeting you to… I hope I can see you again” Babe said as he held Genes’ arm for a few moments. Gene shyly nodded his head and started back to the ER. Gene had never seen someone as handsome as Edward before and was looking forward to meeting him again.

 

David, Webster  
“It was so nice to see you all again and I hope our next session will be just as rewarding as this once” Web said happily to his last appointment of the day. He had specialized in therapy for family and it was rewarding… especially when he couldn’t fix things with his own family. It seemed like forever ago, but when he had come out to his parents as “gay” he had quickly been disowned and kicked out. That’s when he truly knew how hard life really could be. Instead of his father paying for his college, rent and everything else… he was all on his own. He had gotten his first job and had to struggle for a long time to keep himself a float and putting himself through college. Though it was tough, he was glad that he went through all of this and was probably 100% happier with being who he was instead of lying. David looked down at his chart and tiredly sank back into his chair. He had just got done with his 12th appointment of the day and was glad that it was finally over. He loved his job, but it was exhausting to say the least.   
A soft knock was heard on his office door and he was now calling the person inside. He tried to refrain himself from rolling his eyes and Liebgott casually walked inside. “Liebgott, so nice to see you again… to what do I owe this visit” Web asked he started packing his stuff away. Liebgott scoffed and looked around his office, almost judging everything his eyes encountered. “Just wondering if you had anymore random men coming to flirt with you in your free time” Liebgott said harshly. Web rubbed his temples and was really trying to stop himself from strangling the man in front of him. “Sorry to disappoint you Liebgott, but that was a onetime thing… I am single” Web said, putting his bag on his shoulder and making his way to his door.   
Web stopped short of his exit as Lieb cleared his voice and said the last thing in the world that he expected. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I asked you out” Liebgott said stiffly. Web scoffed; in laughter; and turned around to face Lieb. “Are you asking me out” Web questioned surprised. Lieb rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder in indifference. “Yeah so the fuck what if I did… are you going or what” Lieb asked. Web smiled and played with the strap of his bag, before answering. “I would love to Lieb, just text me the time and place” Web replied before shaking his head in disbelief and made his exit. So maybe working with Liebgott wasn’t going to be as unbearable as he had originally thought. 

 

Eugene, Sledge  
“So, has Snafu maned up and asked you out yet” Grant questioned. Sledge sighed and was really annoyed with almost every single one of his friends asking this question. He had not gotten through his day with at least being asked this question at least 3 times from a single person. At this point he was surprised that people weren’t giving Snafu a harder time about not asking him out. Though, Snafu acted as all straight-forward… he had yet to ask Sledge out. “Listen... I may not respond to his flirting, but I think it’s up to me to ask him out” Sledge finally confessed. Grant laughed and shook his head as he finished up stitching up his current patients’ head. “Well thanks for helping me out with this surgery Sledge” Grant said. Sledge rolled his eyes as the two now made their way outside of the room.  
“Please... I’m the only anesthesiologist in our building so it’s not that much of a surprise that I helped out” Sledge laughed. “So, come on Sledge… why not just tell Snafu that you actually like his advances and just go on a freaking date already” Grant said in exhaustion. Sledge sighed and had thought about this question a lot more than usual. “I don’t know… I haven’t exactly told my parents that I’m gay and I think that’s what’s holding me back” Sledge replied softly. Grant put a hand on the youngers shoulder and knew where he was coming from. “I hear you… it took me a long time to know that I was gay… like almost every person in this building, but you shouldn’t be afraid about what your parents say” Grant said supportive. Sledge nodded his head, but how could he just ignore his parent’s thoughts. He really wasn’t too worried about his father’s reaction, but his mother was really the parent that concerned him.   
“Maybe I should just rip it out like a band-aid and just tell them” Sledge finally agreed. Grant nodded his head and shifted his attention to the pharmacy technician that now stood at the end of the hall, motioning for Grant to come over. “Well Sledge, it was nice chatting, but there’s a sexy pharmacy tech that’s needing me… so I’ll see you tomorrow” Grant said already walking off before Sledge could reply. Sledge laughed and shook his head as he watched Grant and Tab walk off together. They had just gotten together last year, but damn where they vomit inducing when others saw them together. Sledge continued walking but stopped when he heard a familiar Cajun accent coming from one of the patient rooms. “I don’t fucking know, I’m not your momma! Geez tell me your whole freaking life story why don’t cha” Snafu said as he threw the pillow carelessly at the patient lying in the bed. Sledge laughed to himself, but continued to watch Snafu and his horrible bedside manner. He couldn’t believe that this was the man his heart and soul decided to fall in love with.


	3. Let me Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter dedicated to the Roe/Heffron couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that ch.3 goes to Roe/Heffron, Ch.4 Web/Lieb & Ch.5 Sledge/Snafu :D

Eugene, Roe

Gene had thankfully made a few friends in the time he had started working here, but the best one yet, had to be Edward Heffron. The red head was funny, sweet and would leave Gene smiling even after a simple text. He had never felt this way before, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to go away. He had only known Edward for a month now, but he already knew he was absolutely in love with him. Though, it made him scared to think that if he confessed and Edward didn’t feel the same way... how could he continue to work here. Gene knew that you should never get involved with another co-worker, but it was already too late for him. Plus, almost everyone in the building seemed to be dating one another or at least flirting. He had heard some gossip about two co-workers Sledge and Snafu that needed to just express their feeling and get it over with.   
He hoped that he could be brave enough to confess his feeling, but how could he. This was one of the hardest things in the world to do. The last time he confessed his feelings was when he thought he was straight. He had confessed to; his now good friend; Renee and that hadn’t been too bad, but both realized they were better off just as friends. Gene took a deep breath and looked around the room. He had finally gotten everything settled into his office, but it was empty as he was feeling on the inside. “I should just do it and get it over with” Gene mumbled to himself. Sadly, even though he had made friends in the past month… he still didn’t feel comfortable telling any of them his feelings about Edward. 

Ding  
Gene was brought out of his thoughts as his phone received a text. He looked down at his screen and couldn’t help but smile brightly. 

‘So, did you want to meet after your shift for coffee’ – Heffron. 

Gene smiled and thought for a few moments before replying. 

‘I would love to, meet you in the parking lot @ 9pm’ – Doc

The hell with being scared and feeling like he shouldn’t confess his feelings. Gene was going to man up, confess and just see where this was going to lead him. There was no use being scared, when this could change his life for the better or worse. He trusted Edward and even if he was rejected, he knew the red head would only let him down in the sweetest and nicest way possible. 

-9pm-  
Gene collected all his belongings and nervously made his way to the parking lot. The two had decided he would leave his stuff in his car, while they took Heffrons’ car to the café. Once he had put his belongings into his trunk, Gene waiting patiently near his car and looked around for Edward. Finally, a familiar red head came from the entrance door and was making his way over to him. Gene fiddled with his fingers and couldn’t stop himself from biting his bottom lip and tried to stop his heart from beating so fast. “Gene!” Heffron yelled before stopping in front of the Doc with a bright smile on his face. Gene felt his heart beat impossibly fast and he looked down trying to stop the blush that was threatening to show on his cheeks. “Hello Edward, I’m glad we could do this” Gene said softly.   
Babe groaned in light annoyance before looking Gene in his eyes. “Freaking hell Gene, only the nuns called me Edward… it’s Babe” Babe replied. Gene raised an eyebrow at the others annoyance, but didn’t take any of it to heart. “So, Edward where are you taking me” Gene asked. Babe sighed in frustration before motioning Gene into his car, but didn’t replied to his question. Gene silently sat still while out of the corner of his eye, he watched Babe drive. He hoped that when the time came he could stick to his guns and just come out with it, but who the hell knew anyone. It was a lot different when you were with the person. Damn could he work himself up into talking about doing it, but going through with it? He was absolutely screwed.   
Soon, they were sitting in a quiet café, coffee in hand, and together were sitting in a back corner. Thankfully, Gene hated receiving un-needed attention and with how loud Heffron was… it was going to be there. Though, it did make him feel a lot better, knowing that Babe wasn’t by any of it. Gene played with his coffee cup, but looked up as Babe cleared his throat. “Gene, I hope this isn’t too straight-forward considering we just met a month ago, but I like you and would love to take you on a date” Babe said. Gene’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe what was happening. Did Babe just beat him to the punch line and ask him out. Gene opened his mouth a few times, before finally being able to answer.   
“I w-would love to, but shouldn’t this count as our first date?” Gene replied softly and smiled at Babe. Babe sighed in relief, before his recurring smile showed up once again. “If you want it to, but for our second date… I’m going all out for you” Babe answered. Gene smiled and laughed before drinking the rest of his coffee. “That’s all I ask for, especially if you offering to pay” Gene joked. Babe nodded his head and continued with his coffee. Thankfully, things had worked out great, Gene and Babe were both beyond happy when the other confirmed the feelings between the two. They continued to talk for hours, until the café had no choice, but to kick them out at closing time. The two had high hopes for this next date and they both knew that even if it went horribly wrong, they still were meant to be together.


	4. The Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webgott chapter! See what happened on the wonderful date between these two weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support! I'm sorry I can't update as much as I like, but college classes are coming to an end in 2 weeks and 1 day. I have 3 exams and 2 presentations left T^T Hopefully I can finish this story by the end of May though (No promises).

David, Webster

“So how did your date with Lieb go” Nix asked as they both sat inside of his office. Web sighed, but defiantly knew that people were going to find out sooner or later. “Okay, fine… I’d ask you to keep this a secret, but we both know that’s never going to happen.” Web answered before starting to tell Nix all about what had happened. 

-Date Night-  
Web sighed and looked around as he sat in front of Lieb awkwardly. This was probably the most awkward moment the two of them had ever had. When they were together, they would just fight and the sexual tension would build. Now, here they were sitting in a fancy restaurant, awkward and wondering what the hell they should do next. “Come on, let’s get out of here” Web said standing up. Lieb looked at Web in confusion, but let Web drag him out of the fancy restaurant and to his car. “Where the hell are we going Web, I thought you’d really go for all the fancy shit” Lieb stated while he followed Webs’ directions.  
“Well then we really do need to get to talking about our interest” Web said shaking his head with a laugh. Soon, the two pulled up to a small burger joint and Lieb really couldn’t believe this was where Web has chosen to eat. “Are you freaking kidding me” Lieb asked teasingly. Web rolled his eyes, before getting out and motioning for Lieb to follow him. Soon, they were seated and their burgers were ordered. “See, now this is the perfect date… I’m not as high and mighty as you think I am” Web admitted. Though he had graduated from Harvard, he was not snobby and he didn’t think he was above anything. Though, his parents wished he was… he could never imagine thinking of himself as better than someone else, because of money and status.  
“It’s good to know that I don’t have to blow so much money just to impress you” Lieb replied. Web almost choked on his drink when he realized what Lieb had just said. “You were trying to impress me” Web questioned. Lieb raised an eyebrow, but tried to refrain himself from taking the comment too seriously. “Yes… I was trying to impress you with some nice ass restaurant” Lieb said and sipped his drink quietly. Web smiled to himself and couldn’t believe that this was the same man who had started a fight with him, every time they would come into contact. “Well, you aren’t doing a bad job… I’m impressed that you even tried” Web admitted and gave Lieb a smile.  
He had never seen Lieb embarrassed, but with his comment… it was funny to see Lieb look down at his drink. Web had to admit… it was nice seeing with side of Lieb and it just gave him another reason to fall for the man. So, the whole night was spent with flirty comments being shot back and forth between the two, as they ate dinner. It was the best date Web had gone on in his entire life. He hadn’t expected it to go well, but it had and hoped that there was going to be another one. He hated to admit it, but Lieb drove him crazy…. But he couldn’t picture himself with anyone else, but Liebgott. 

-present-  
“Sounds cozy” Nix said sipping loudly as he wiggled his eyebrows. Web rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh too loud. “Listen, please don’t go spreading this falsely… seriously, if you’re going to gossip about it at least tell the full truth” Web said. Nix laughed and nodded his head in a sarcastic matter before saying his goodbyes and made his way back to his office. Web wasn’t one for talking about his personal life, but at least if he was the one to tell it… it would be closer to the truth than normal. This hospital had an act of taking information and changing every little detail, besides the people who were involved. Seriously, his co-workers were worse than those women his own mother was always with.  
“So, Nix just passed by and told me that you spilled the beans about your little date” Hoobler’s’ voice came from behind him. Web looked behind him, smiled at both Hoobler and Shifty. “What are you guys doing over in my section… shouldn’t you be in the front, checking people in” Web questioned. “Well excuse of for having a break, but for real Web... what’s up with you and Lieb” Hoob asked. “Please, like Nix hasn’t told you the whole story while you bumped into each other” Web said. Hoob shrugged his shoulders and sat down with shifty following silently.  
“Aren’t you going to ask anything Shifty” Web asked. Shifty looked up and flashed Web his sweet smile before answering. “I don’t think any of that is my business” Shifty replied. Web smiled happily at Shifty and wonder why the hell was this kid working here with people like them. “See Hoob, now why can’t you be respectful like Shifty here” Web asked with an eyebrow raised. Hoob scoffed and shook his head at the dumb question that was directed to him. “Sorry, not all of us can be as sweet as Shifty… it’s just not in the cards Web” Hoob answered.  
Web groaned, before saying bye and made his way off towards his office. He knew that from the beginning he should have just stayed in his office, where he could hide out and be safe from all these ridiculous questions. Once he was in his office, he took a seat and checked his cell phone for anything he may have missed. He blinked as he saw an unread message from his mother… he had no idea why she was trying to get into contact with him, when the last time they saw each other… she and his father had disowned him. They were ashamed of their son being gay and if he continued to be there was no place in their life for him. He could live with that and had for the past 3 years. Just when everything seemed to being going great… something like this just has to go and happen.


	5. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sledgefu finally receive their chapter!:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long T^T I just finished school and writers block is a b*tch.

Eugene, Sledge  
“I’m just going to do it, I can’t take it anymore” Sledge said out of nowhere. Grant looked up from his computer in their shared office and looked at Sledge in confusion. “What the hell are you on about” Grant asked. Sledge was torn out of his inner monologue and gave his attention to his friend. “I’m going to find Snafu, confess my feelings and ask him out on a date” Sledge admitted. Grant’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t believe what his fucking ears were hearing. “Fucking finally! Do you know how long everyone’s been waiting for this” Grant yelled happily. Sledge looked at Grant in question about what the hell he was talking about.  
“Can I assume that there are also bets placed on when the two of us are officially getting together” Sledge asked. Grant soon sat down quietly and looked anywhere else, than at Sledge. Sledge rolled his eyes, before making his way out of their office. Sledge had to do this right now, before he lost his nerve and who the hell knew what would happen then. Sledge stopped when Snafu came into his view. He laughed softly as Snafu was giving total hell to someone who was complaining. “Is there a problem here ma’am” Sledge asked, coming up to the two. They both looked at him with two different expressions. Snafu now had a scowl on his face, while the women looked at him with practically hearts in her eyes.   
“Yes doctor, I was just complaining to this nurse about his conduct with my father” the women complained. Sledge nodded his head and told the women that he would take care of it. They both watched her leave, before they looked at each other. “What the hell was that” Snafu complained. Sledge sighed softly and should have seen this coming, but of course he didn’t think before he acted. “I was just trying to handle that fast, so I could ask you something” Sledge replied. Snafu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as he motioned for Sledge to continue. Sledge closed his eyes, took a deep breath and forced himself to be straight forward. “Will you go on a date with me” Sledge finally asked. Snafu stood there for a few moments of shock, before smirking. “well well… is Sledgehammer really asking me on a date” Snafu teased. Sledge rolled his eyes and tried to restrain himself from facepalming.   
“Yes Snafu… I’m asking you out” Sledge answered. Snafu finally gave Sledge his cheesy grin before nodding his head. “Alright Sledgehammer, but I better be wowed by this date” Snafu winked. Sledge shook his head with laugh, but nodded his head in agreement. “How’s 5 tomorrow night sound” Snafu asked. “I’ll pick you up after your shift” Sledge said. Snafu nodded happily and winked once more, before wandering off. Finally, Sledge let out a sigh of relief and couldn’t believe how freaking well that went. Sledge stood there for a few moments before he heard a sound of disbelief.  
“Well fuck! I can’t believe you actually went through with it” Grant said looking smug. “I mean, a lot of people owe me money, but I’m glad you surprised me and my wallet” Grant continued with a laugh. Sledge knew that Grant was going to be the one to win the beat, they spent the most amount of time together. “Well, enjoy your money at my expense” Sledge said teasingly. Grant motioned for Sledge to follow as they moved towards the staff cafeteria. Honestly, he should have been concerned with Grant blurting out what had just happened, but it wasn’t worth it. Every little secret was spread around his building in a matter of hours. At this point the only thing that was on his mind was his date with Snafu and how it was going to go.   
He hoped that he wouldn’t mess up too badly. They made it to the cafeteria and just as expected almost everyone from their ‘group’ was sitting together. They couldn’t be missed either, because they just so happened to be the loudest group in the whole building. Eugene and Grant grabbed their food, before making their way over to the table and took a seat. Everyone went quiet as they stared at Eugene in question. Eugene stopped mid-bite and sighed as he set his fork down and got ready for his explanation. “He fucking manned up and asked him out” Grant said before shoving more food in his mouth. Eugene shrugged his shoulders and was happy that he didn’t have to deal with telling them an explanation. Suddenly, everyone was jumping up and down and cheering with utter joy.   
Eugene was thankful that the teasing hadn’t started just yet, but that would probably come later… after their date. Eugene smiled thankfully at Grant and was so happy that he didn’t have to deal with it. Grant smirked and nodded his head in a sort of ‘you owe me’ way. That would come back to bite him in the ass, but he hoped that wouldn’t be too bad. He shook his head and finally started eating. Eugene was looking forward to this date and he still hoped that everything would turn out okay and it would lead to something more serious.


	6. Sweet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute scenes with all 3 of our couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying my story and it really makes me happy when I see I have Kudos or comments :D I hope that you continue to enjoy and I'm hoping that more ideas pop into my mind so I can finish this entire story soon and start on my next one.

Eugene, Roe  
Gene sat on the grass as he finished his lunch and looked around. This just so happened to be his second date with Babe and it was already a success. He was so at ease and never felt like he had to pretend to be happy. Babe was so sweet and he could tell that he only wanted to make Gene happy. That was something Gene was not expecting, but it was appreciated. “Thanks for taking me here Babe, it’s nothing like Louisiana” Gene said softly. Babe laughed and looked around at families that were walking all around. “I’m glad you’re liking it… I’m honestly not good when it comes to planning dates” Babe replied.

Gene smiled and understood Babe more than he knew what it came to dates. Every single date before Babe had been a total disaster. He thought that everything he had been doing was wrong and that’s why his past dates had failed. Babe was the only one to ever care about what Gene was feelings and trying to impress him. Though Gene didn’t think Babe had to try too hard, he was already impress when Babe asked him what he wanted to do. “I honestly can tell you that this is the best date I have ever been on” Gene said. Babe looked up at Gene surprised and gave him a questioning look. “Really? Do you mind if I ask you why” Babe questioned. Gene smiled and laughed when he thought about some of his past dates.

“Well I’ve had water poured on me, I was punched in the face and I was left in the middle of nowhere” Gene replied. Babe’s eyes widened and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could anyone ever treat Gene so horribly? He was the sweetest person Babe had ever met and he felt the need to impress him. Babe really enjoyed being with Gene and he hoped that things would go further as they progressed. Gene had been the first person in 2 years that caught his attention and he wasn’t stupid enough to just let something as good as this go. “Well, you don’t have to worry about any of those happening with me” Babe said and took Gene’s hand into his own.   
Gene smiled and intertwined their fingers together as they looked out at the lake. “This is so cheesy and cliché, but since I like you so much… I’ll allow it” Gene joked. Babe shook his head as he broke into laughter. “Well I’m so glad that you’re allowing it, because I wasn’t going to let you stop any time soon” Babe replied. Gene smiled and blushed softly as he turned his attention back to the lake. He was glad that he had accepted Babes first date, he could already tell that things would continue between them. He hoped though that Babe liked him just as much as he liked him. 

 

David, Webster  
Web sat in his office slowly going through all his paperwork and sighed as he looked at another stack that laid on the opposite end of his desk. Why the heck had he told Nixon that he would do his paperwork while he went on his date with Winters. Sometimes Web wished he was a mean person that would just tell everyone no all the time. Sadly, Web was not that person… he was a kind person who didn’t mind helping his friends out. Though, with Nixon being a huge chatter mouth and not being able to keep a secret, maybe he shouldn’t have accepted. Web sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in exhaustion. 

Thankfully 3 hours later he had finished everything, but he ended up falling asleep right after. Web shot up in his chair as a loud knock rang throughout his office. “C-come in” Web said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and tried to make himself look presentable. Liebgott made his way into his office and took a seat on his desk side. “What the hell are you still doing here” Lieb questioned. Web look up at the man sleepily and yawned before giving the other an explanation. “I told Nixon I would finish his paper while he went out with Winters” Web replied before lowering his head back onto his desk. “I don’t understand why you would do that, when you have your own shit ton of paperwork to do” Lieb scoffed. Web mumbled a replied, but was falling back asleep. 

“Come on Web, you can’t sleep here” Lieb said while helping Web get on his feet. “I’m too tired to drive home” Web wined. Lieb rolled his eyes as he collected his belongings and lead his out of the building and into his car. Web was soon thrown into the passenger seat while Lieb started off towards Web’s apartment. Lieb had only been there once and it wasn’t for what you’re thinking. It was a few years ago when Web was too sick to come in, but still asked for his paperwork to be delivered to his apartment. Soon, they arrived at Web’s apartment; that was thankfully on the ground floor; Lieb grabbed Webs’ keys and lead them both inside. 

Lieb laid the man in his bed, took off his shoes and laid the blanket over him. Lieb sighed tiredly, but ran his fingers through Web’s hair. “You’re so lucky I think you’re worth all of this effort” Lieb whispered to himself. He gave Web one last look before leaving the apartment, locking the door behind himself. Lieb had never felt so passionate about someone before and he could admit that it was scary. Never had he felt so much for someone and he also had never taken care of anyone except Web. Though, he was in love with Web already and he didn’t mind taking care of someone he loved. “Stupid fucking teenage girl feelings” Lieb mumbled as he drove off.

 

Eugene, Sledge  
“I’m sorry about everything that happened tonight” Sledge said as he looked down at his feet ashamed. “What the hell are you talking about Sledgehammer… that was the best fucking date I’ve ever been on, trust me… I’ve been on dates with some assholes” Snafu replied. Sledge lifted his head in surprised, but didn’t know if Snafu was saying this just to make him feel better. “Come on Sledgehammer, if the date really was a disaster I would have no problem tell you that it was” Snafu continued. Sledge finally cracked a smile at that and couldn’t help, but laugh a little. 

Sledge knew that Snafu wasn’t one to hold back his opinion and rarely shared his feelings with anyone. He guessed that the date hadn’t been a total disaster, but things didn’t go as well as they could have. First, the restaurant he wanted to go to was shut down, then they ended up at a fast food place, Snafu almost got into a fight with another customer and finally they were kicked out. “I wouldn’t count getting kicked out of a McDonald's as a successful date” Sledge said smiling. “Are you kidding me? I got my dinner payed for and some entertainment” Snafu said laughing. 

The previous dates Snafu had been on, ended up with him sneaking out on his date or with a screaming match with some colorful choice of words. Sledgehammer was a huge step up, especially with the fact that he paid for Snafu and cared when he thought their date had been ruined. He wasn’t one to show his emotions to someone else, but Sledgehammer deserved some comfort in the fact that he didn’t do a bad job for their first date. Sledgehammer smiled at him and Snafu admitted that his smile was the only one he wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life. “So, you going to kiss me Sledgehammer or am I going to have to go inside disappointed” Snafu questioned. Sledge flushed in embarrassment and took there frozen, not knowing what to do. Snafu rolled his eyes, grabbed Sledge by his shirt and kissed him. Sledge wasn’t surprised that Snafu was the first one to kiss him, he was way too shy to do it. Sledge kissed back and admitted that this was the best kiss he had ever had. Soon, the kiss ended and they both looked at each other in bliss. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work” Snafu winked and walked into his apartment. Sledge smiled happily and couldn’t believe that his night had been more perfect than he thought. He actually for once couldn’t help but feel excited for tomorrow’s shift to come


	7. A Rare Look!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare look at 2 couples that are usually hiding in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm slowing down in updates, but it's getting really hard to write. I don't know when this story will get finished, but I do know 100% that I will finish it :D

Carwood, Lipton  
“Lip, there’s someone to see you at the front desk” Luz yelled from the front. Lipton sighed and couldn’t remember how many times he had told Luz not to yell. Lipton walked over to Luz, but froze as he saw a man waiting patiently. “George, why didn’t you just tell me that Dr. Speirs wanted to see me” Lip asked. Luz winked before waving at the two and leaving them alone. “Is there something you needed Dr. Speirs” Lip asked as he walked closer to the other man. Ron smiled softly before taking Lip’s hand into his own and leaned in to him. “Lip, how many times have I told you to call me Ron” he said with a smirk.

Lip rolled his eyes and smiled back. “I find it highly unprofessional Dr. Speirs, what if someone higher up caught us acting this way” Lip asked. “Well I’m sure if Dr. Winters were to catch us, he would only give us a warning… just like with everyone else” Ron answered. Lip couldn’t help, but laugh and think back to when he had caught Winters and Nixon together. “Yeah, I love those two, but I could’ve my whole life than seeing the scaring sight of them kissing” Lip grimaced. “I’m sure everyone could’ve lived without seeing a lot of people making out here, but that’s not stopping anyone” Ron replied.

Lip wasn’t surprised when Ron leaned in to bring him into a deep kiss. Lip wasn’t the person to act this unprofessional in the work place, but damn it… he loved Ron so much that to hell with anyone who saw them. Soon, they broke apart as giggles sounded from behind Lip. “I’m sorry, but you know how nurses can be” Lip sighed. Ron glared behind lip and just as fast, the giggles suddenly disappeared. “Please don’t try to murder my nursing staff with your death glares Ron” Lip said and kissed him one last time. “I’ll try not to kill them, but it’s a lot of fun having almost everyone you work with fear you” Ron said before taking his leave. Lip smiled and didn’t understand why so many were afraid of him. Ronald Speirs was the most loving and protective person he’d ever met and that was something that Lip loved. 

 

Charles, Grant  
“Bye Sledge” Grant waved before making his way to the pharmacy section of their building. He had only been dating Tab for a few months, but damn did that man drive him wild. Tab was hard to be with sometimes, but Grant wasn’t one to give up so easily. Besides they had come a long way with their relationship… they had been dating for 2 years, moved in together and had just recently adopted a dog named trigger together. Grant smiled brightly when the pharmacy technician came into view. Tab was talking very brightly to another tech, Johnny Martin. Grant stopped in front of the two and they both turned their attention to him. “What’s up Johnny, I’m surprised not to see you with Bull” Grant said. 

Martin scoffed and said goodbye to the two before he made his way to help a waiting customer. “You know he’s sensitive when it comes to talking about Bull” Tab said while arranging some medications. “Why do you think I do it? Besides they’re the only couple that’s actually married in this place” Grant replied. It was hard to believe, but that was the truth. You’d think with all these couples, half of them would be married by now. “Well, hopefully Winters and Nixon finally tie the knot” Tab said. Grant nodded his head and knew that Winters and Nixon needed to just get it over with. The two were already treated like the mother and father of his place, why not just make it official.

“Well they need to tie the knot, but you never know… it might be a clever idea for the both of us” Grant said softly. Tab sighed and looked at Grant with a soft smiled before responding. “You know my thoughts about the whole marriage thing” Tab responded. Grant nodded sadly, but he wouldn’t hold it against the other. They were both happy just being together and besides he loved Tab enough that marriage didn’t have to happen for them to be happy. “I know, but if you ever want to… then just know ready” Grant said. Tab nodded happily and really lucked out when it came to Grant. “I’m not one for sappiness, but I love you and…. I lucked out with you” Tab said embarrassingly. Grant smiled happily and pinched Tab’s cheek at his cuteness. “Just one kiss” Grant asked. Tab laughed before kissing his boyfriend with little resistance. “There, you got your kiss... just get out of here” Tab said shooing Grant.   
Grant just smiled, but did leave like his boyfriend wanted. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but they were both glad that they had grown and so had their relationship.


End file.
